Into Your Arms
by ElBrezo
Summary: Mike Mizanin and Maryse Ouellet were once inseperable, in love, and happy. But Maryse has started to slip away, and Mike is determined to take his rightful place back in her arms. Oneshot/Songfic.


Mike sighed heavily as he leaned his head into his arms.

It was so close to being over.

'_But it can't be over_!'

He mentally scorned himself for whatever it was that had upset Maryse so much.

He had no idea what had gone wrong, but he regretted it with everything he had. His heart was breaking more and more as each second passed.

Whether Mike wanted to admit it or not, it had been this way for the past couple months. Maryse had been slipping away from him.

All the little things she would do, be it texting him a '_good morning, honey! xx_' every day, kissing him while he was in mid-sentence, or randomly surprising him with gifts of some sort, all of it... made it seem like love.

Was it some sort of game? Did she get a sick thrill from breaking his heart?

If it was indeed just a game, well, Mike liked the way they played.

He had Maryse. And that's all he needed or even wanted.

What happened to them?

Mike remembered the beginning, when they'd first met. As if it was just yesterday.

_Maryse was the new girl in town. She had just moved to L.A. from Montreal, Canada._

_It appeared as if Maryse had had it all figured out._

_Then, she met Mike Mizanin._

_Mike was the town playboy. Never did you see him with the same woman for long. That was just the way he was._

_One day, Mike was sitting alone at a Starbucks at around 6AM, getting his coffee before work._

_He noticed Maryse the second she walked in._

_Her long, silky blonde hair fell loosely on her shoulders, her white sundress falling just above her knees, giving a decent look at her tanned legs; legs that seemed to go on for days. She had the most amazing smile. And unearthly beautiful eyes, like the most gorgeous of sunsets. Mike found himself staring at her in awe._

_It didn't take Maryse long to notice the eyes that remained locked on her._

_She approached him slowly after receiving and paying for her latte._

_"Getting an eyeful, huh?" She laughed quietly; her thick French accent almost confusing Mike._

_"Oh- uh, I'm so sorry." Mike apologized nervously._

_Maryse giggled again. "It's alright. I'm Maryse." She replied, holding her empty hand out for him to shake._

_"Mike,"_

_"So, Mike, this seat taken?" She asked shyly, motioning towards the chair across from him._

_"By all means, take it." He smiled widely._

And that was how it began; how _they_ began.

Mike had assumed she'd be just another of his flings. That's what he expected.

But after meeting, and talking with Maryse, he slowly started falling in what he damn well believed to be love.

Maryse had changed him.

Not once after they met did he even _think_ of another woman. Maryse was all he wanted.

That much had not changed.

What had changed, was apparently Maryse's feelings.

Everything had turned around seemingly overnight.

She used to hold him in her arms every single night; but now, she would simply just turn her back to him. That is, if she even was with him.

Mike took a breath, hoping to calm himself.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was a text from Eve Torres.

"_Hey hun, just letting you know, Maryse is at Mars' right now. She seems pretty down, won't speak to anyone. Think you can get her to spill?_"

Mike was up and grabbing his coat as fast as he possibly could.

He rushed a short "_yeah_" back to Eve, and was out the door in no time.

...

As Mike entered the bar, he immediately found Maryse sitting alone on a barstool.

He tried to keep from getting nervous, and slowly sat down in the seat next to her.

Maryse looked at him with sad, tired eyes.

"Hey," She muttered.

Mike's heart sunk. She seemed so spaced out.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Eh." She replied.

"Maryse," He put his hand on her arm, causing her to look up at him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. Please just, speak to me. I miss you." Mike pleaded.

Maryse only looked down at her hands.

"Things used to be so good.." Mike trailed off, mainly talking to himself.

"Mike, can you please, go. All I need is some time to think. Please." Maryse said.

He looked at her, his eyes momentarily welling with tears.

"Okay."

And with that, he stood from his seat, and left the bar without a look back.

...

As he drove away from the place, he sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today.

He was falling in love. Without a doubt.

But everything was falling apart.

Things were better when they had first started dating. He missed those days despretely.

He knew that's what he needed. The old days.

He had to find his way back to the start; back to when they were both in love, together, happy.

He needed to find his way back into Maryse's arms.

And he would, even if it was the last thing he did.

Maryse Ouellet would belong to him once more; it was only a matter of finding the beginning again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I really fail at endings. xD Anyway, I hope that anyone who bothered to read this enjoyed it despite it being.. eh. :) Thank you!**


End file.
